Âmes soeurs
by Armenius
Summary: Autrefois appelée "Il n'y a pas de champs à Suna". Kankurô. Son frère. Surtout ne pas y penser autrement qu'à son frère. Il est son frère. Son cadet. Point barre. Mais le baiser ? Un simple bisou.


**22 Juin – Qui sème le vent… – Naruto**

**Titre : Il n'y a pas de champs à Suna.**

**Auteur : Armenius**

**Jour/Thème : 22 Juin – Qui sème le vent… + thème optionnel « derrière les apparences » pour ceux qui estiment que ça convient.**

**Fandom : Naruto**

**Personnage/Couple : Temari/Kankurô**

**Rating : PG-13**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Note : Mention d'inceste, pour ceux que ça dérange…**

**(Que les fans du Shika/Tema me pardonnent.)**

**Gnan-gnantisme power. -_-**

Il l'avait embrassée. Rien qu'un tout petit baiser. A peine un piou. Quelque chose de simple, de rapide. Quasiment irréel. Un tout petit baiser mais alors vraiment minuscule. Ridicule même. Presque un souffle. Une caresse.

Déposée sur les lèvres. Ses lèvres à elle.

Ca pourrait aussi bien passer pour de l'affection fraternelle. Un baiser… Un bisou d'au revoir juste avant le départ pour une mission. Ca n'aurait pas semblé aussi grave si cette fameuse mission ne relevait pas de la plus haute importance. Une mission d'escorte de rang S. L'affaire de quelques jours, avait-il affirmé. Des jours qui se comptaient en semaines maintenant.

_Et merde !_ Trois semaines déjà. Comment ça : « déjà » ?

« Temari… »

Et ce foutu vent qui n'en finit pas de l'appeler !

OoOoO

Elle se serait inquiétée en temps normal. Après tout, elle était l'aînée, le pilier de la famille, celle qui devait veiller sur les plus jeunes, les protéger et assumer leurs erreurs. Elle _s'est_ inquiétée.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, c'est pire encore. Ca va au-delà. Elle se ronge les sangs à tel point qu'elle a dépassé le stade de la grande sœur qui va attendre son cadet chaque soir à l'entrée du village pour atteindre celui de la furie qui brise le moindre objet à portée de main quand le temps se montre un peu trop violent. Dans certains cas, ça reste minime : deux ou trois vases en morceaux, une chaise en copeaux et une vitre en miettes, en prétextant un mauvais coup de vent. Dans d'autres cas, ça devient plus risqué, notamment lorsque ce n'est pas un simple pot qui lui est accessible mais un poignet, un cou, un nez.

Personne ne lui disait rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle assomme un de ses camarades chûnin à l'aide de son éventail. Aucune excuse cette fois-ci puisqu'elle ne l'avait même pas déployé. Ca aurait pu être la jarre de sable de Gaara – ce qui en soi aurait été tout aussi grave -, ce fut la tempe de son coéquipier. Le Chûnin en question, bien que fortement sonné suite à cet incident, s'est senti suffisamment concerné pour ne pas l'ignorer. Depuis, il ne l'approche plus et tourne les talons dès qu'elle entre dans son champ de vision. Par ailleurs, Baki lui a confisqué son arme, la laissant aussi démunie que le benjamin de la famille perdu au beau milieu du pays de la Pluie. Oui, même le Kazekage a ses faiblesses.

Temari n'a donc pas trouvé d'autre solution que de s'isoler régulièrement, histoire d'exprimer _tout ça_. A l'extérieur du village si possible, l'a suppliée silencieusement son ancien maître. Aucun problème : la jeune Joûnin connaît de multiples grottes dispersées dans les montagnes à environ trois heures de course du village.

OoOoO

Affinité du vent, mon cul !

Elle ne l'a jamais autant détestée qu'en ces jours. Une tempête de sable n'est qu'un facteur de plus visant à retarder le retour de son frère.

Kankurô. Son frère. Surtout ne pas y penser autrement qu'à son frère. Il est son frère. Son frère cadet. Point barre.

Mais le baiser ?

Un simple bisou. Juste un bisou. De l'amour fraternel, merde ! Rien de plus.

Certes, il n'avait pas embrassé Gaara de la même manière. Mais Gaara et les effusions sentimentales… De toute manière, il n'était pas là pour le saluer ce jour-là. Qu'aurait-il dit ? Probablement rien. Malgré cela, Temari est intimement persuadée qu'il sait ce qu'il s'est passé. Qu'il sait ce qu'il se passe actuellement. Il n'y a qu'à voir la tête qu'elle tire dès le lever, c'est marqué dessus. D'ailleurs peut-être lui reste-t-il des traces violettes ? Impossible. Elle s'est lavée depuis. Enfin… oui, elle s'est lavée : elle a pris un bain la veille. Ou l'avant-veille. Ou… encore avant ? A quand remonte son dernier bain au juste ?

OoOoO

De la grotte où elle se réfugie, elle espère le voir arriver avant les autres, un sourire victorieux collé aux lèvres… Non, pas les lèvres. Un sourire victorieux donc. Il s'étonnerait sûrement qu'elle se soit autant inquiétée, irait même jusqu'à s'excuser de l'attente qu'il lui a infligée, lui prendrait la main et rentrerait au village avec elle. Tout redeviendrait normal.

Le bisou ne serait plus qu'un souvenir, un léger goût sucré sur la peau qui s'effacerait au gré du vent et disparaîtrait sous les gerçures. Si ce n'était que de l'affection, l'attachement émerveillé d'un petit frère pour sa grande sœur – enfin plus précisément de l'attachement protecteur étant donné l'âge de Kankurô -, il y en aurait certainement d'autres, inaperçus mais plus assurés. Si ce n'était que de l'affection… Y en avait-il eu avant ?

Non. Temari n'aurait pas oublié. Plus jeunes, c'est elle qui l'aurait embrassé. Or ça n'avait jamais été le cas.

D'ailleurs, même lors de l'enlèvement de Gaara par l'Akatsuki, Kankurô n'avait pas manifesté ses sentiments de cette manière. Une étreinte, deux mains qui ne se lâchent pas. C'était tout.

Oh non. Kankurô, t'as intérêt à revenir en vie !

Temari plante un kunai dans la paroi sèche qui lui fait face et commence à lacérer la terre grise et friable. Elle appuie. Fort. Elle en a des marques aux mains. Ca ne lui fait plus mal maintenant. Un coup d'œil à la demie douzaine d'autres lames encore enfoncées non loin de celle sur laquelle elle s'acharne et les longues marques laissées suite à leur passage, ouvertes comme des plaies béantes. Un kunai pour chaque jour depuis qu'elle a décidé de s'abriter ici.

OoOoO

Deux jours que la tempête durait.

« Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête, connard. »

- A l'allure où ça va, quand il reviendra, ce n'est pas ton éventail qui risque de l'inquiéter, a commenté Gaara.

Bien que surprise d'avoir énoncé sa pensée à voix haute sans s'en apercevoir, Temari n'a pas sursauté en entendant la remarque évidente de son frère. L'habitude sans doute. A la place, elle a étouffé un soupir de lassitude tout en lui jetant un regard amorphe derrière lequel se dissimulait mal une certaine tendresse héritée de sa mère.

Pourquoi avec lui ? Pourquoi pas ça ne fonctionnait pas avec Kankurô ? C'était pourtant bien Gaara qui avait ôté la vie de sa mère en venant au monde. Enfant, c'est ainsi qu'elle considérait les choses. Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait abandonné ces pensées. Son plus jeune frère avait trop mûri pour que son opinion n'évolue pas avec lui.

Les réflexions de Temari ont dû transparaître sur son visage qui, de neutre, a glissé dans des teintes angoissées. Pour autant, il a gardé le silence, continuant cependant de surveiller les variations de ses traits. Un tic au coin des lèvres, un plissement du nez, des battements de cils beaucoup trop réguliers pour que ça soit naturel lui en ont dit suffisamment pour qu'il se contente de fixer le désert en furie avec elle à travers la fenêtre.

OoOoO

Au bout du troisième jour, Temari n'a plus tenu. Elle a profité d'une très légère accalmie pour s'engouffrer dans les gerbes de sable tourbillonnant et rejoindre son refugie coûte que coûte, allant par là même à l'encontre de tous les préceptes inscrits dans ses gènes de kunoichi du pays du Vent, à savoir : ne jamais – jamais ! – quitter le village lors d'une de ces tempêtes. Simple question de vie ou de mort.

Pour le coup, elle n'en a rien eu à foutre.

Une fois prise dans la tourmente, elle a senti poindre l'incertitude et a commencé à se fustiger mentalement de s'être montrée aussi inconsciente. Au lieu de deux heures, elle a mis une journée complète pour atteindre la caverne. Elle pouvait s'estimer chanceuse de n'avoir dû rester plongée dans les rafales qu'_une_ journée. Comment le savait-elle ? Instinct de fille du désert, probablement.

OoOoO

Cinq jours de tempête maintenant.

Bizarrement, la fin lui semble proche.

Temari poursuit inlassablement les meurtrissures qu'elle inflige à la paroi sableuse. Plante, griffe, retire. Plante, griffe, retire. Plante, griffe…

« Temari… »

Encore cette rumeur qui semble gronder son prénom. Elle n'en peut plus. Qu'elle se taise !

« Temari… »

- Ta gueule, putain !

Retire.

- Tais-toi.

Plante.

- Ferme-la.

Griffe.

- Temari !

L'appel est plus insistant. Mue par une incertitude, la jeune femme pivote vers l'entrée de la grotte. Retire.

Une forme sombre est affalée à quelques pas d'elle. Son kunai glisse entre ses doigts. Il n'a pas encore tinté contre le sol que Temari est déjà occupée à tirer la personne dans le fond de la caverne qui est davantage protégé de la violence des vents. Elle l'adosse à la paroi, l'enveloppe dans sa cape de voyage et lui apporte sa dernière gourde pleine. Elle se sent trembler sous l'effet de l'émotion mais ses mains sont stables et sûres : elle ne peut pas se permettre de répandre une seule goutte du précieux liquide.

Kankurô en a trop besoin.

Il déglutit. Temari repose la gourde et entreprend de lui nettoyer le visage. A première vue, il ne paraît pas blessé. Juste exténué après sa traversée de la tempête. Cette fois, elle ne retient pas le soupir de soulagement qui secoue sa poitrine. Pour un peu, elle en aurait pleuré. Ou bien elle aurait gueulé un coup, au choix.

En réalité, elle ne sait pas comment réagir. Elle a tellement attendu. Alors elle reste immobile, suspendue au moindre souffle du jeune homme qui la dévisage en souriant. Son maquillage a presque complètement été effacé par les aléas du trajet, sa tunique est fichue, et sa capuche déchirée. Mais peu importe : il est là. Et il sourit. Alors c'est plus fort qu'elle : elle lui sourit en retour malgré son trouble.

- Idiot.

Elle se passe une main sur la figure.

- On ne t'a jamais appris que voyager dans une tempête de sable relevait d'un acte totalement irréfléchi et absurde ? Regarde dans quel état tu es !

- Tu n'as pas l'air en meilleure forme que moi, rit-il. N'aurais-tu pas également tenté l'expérience ?

Temari baisse les yeux, confuse mais agacée tout de même.

- Je voulais rentrer au plus tôt.

- Idiot.

- Idiote toi-même, réplique-t-il affectueusement. Cette mission s'est avérée beaucoup plus longue que prévu. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de te faire attendre plus longtemps.

Temari relève les yeux, croisant au passage les orbes chaleureux de son fr...

Son frère. Kankurô est son frère. Elle était presque parvenue à faire abstraction de cet état de fait.

Alors que celui-ci esquisse un geste vers elle, Temari s'écarte brusquement et se positionne à bonne distance de lui. Surpris, il la contemple d'un air indéchiffrable. Sa main retombe.

- Tu es mon frère, murmure Temari d'une voix faible sans savoir si elle s'adresse vraiment à lui ou si elle le dit pour se convaincre elle-même.

- C'est tout ?

- Quoi d'autre ?

Est-ce bien ce qu'elle croit ? De la déception sur son visage ?

- Kankurô, qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ?

- Ne me force pas à le dire.

- Si. Dis-le.

- Non.

- Si !

Une expression blessée vient remplacer la déception. Aussitôt, Temari regrette son emportement. Kankurô prend une profonde inspiration puis se lance :

- Depuis combien de temps ne t'ai-je pas appelée « sœurette » ? Pour toi, j'ai toujours été Kankurô. Alors ça m'a paru facile d'oublier nos liens du sang.

Plantant son regard dans le sien, comme elle plantait son kunai dans la paroi de la grotte, l'attirant vers lui de ses yeux hypnotisant, brisant le contact visuel au terme d'une poignée de secondes à peine, il ajoute :

- Je ne veux plus te considérer comme ma sœur.

Un choc au cœur. Temari en oublie de respirer. Pourtant elle le cherche, elle le veut cet oxygène. Elle porte la main à sa gorge et fuit la vision de son frère, assis à quelques pas d'elle.

- Temari.

Elle ne voit pas qu'il se lève, chancelant et tente quelques pas mal assurés vers elle. Elle ne sait même pas si elle doit être triste et pleurer ou bien sourire et se sentir rassurée. Une présence chaude à ses côtés lui fait reprendre confiance. Les grandes mains d'homme de Kankurô viennent cueillir son visage et le tourne vers lui.

- Temari…

Il ne va pas plus loin.

A vrai dire, ce n'est pas qu'il ne le veut pas mais qu'il ne le peut pas.

Les lèvres de Temari sont sur les siennes. Mais déjà, elles ne s'y trouvent plus. Ephémères.

Ses prunelles vertes s'ancrent dans les siennes, déterminées.

Embarrassé bien qu'agréablement surpris, Kankurô se gratte l'arrière du crâne en riant bêtement.

- J'imagine qu'on illustre bien le proverbe… c'est quoi déjà ? « Qui sème le vent dévaste les champs », hein ?

- Idiot, répète Temari. Il n'y a pas de champs à Suna.

Elle affiche un large sourire. Et lui ne peut s'empêcher de prendre ses lèvres, pour de vrai cette fois. Pas un simple bisou dont on se demande encore le goût après. Un baiser, langoureux, passionné, à la saveur de lendemains et au parfum de sel, de sable et d'épices. Au final, baiser ou bisou, ça reste une caresse. Avec son frère ou son amant, ça ne change pas non plus.

- Tu sais, reprend Temari en interrompant l'échange, on aura toujours le même sang, peu importe la façon dont on verra les choses. Il faut simplement que ça nous convienne à tous les deux.

A cet instant précis, Kankurô la trouve tellement jolie avec ses grands yeux tendres et son sourire pétillant qu'il lui en veut presque d'avoir stoppé le baiser. Cependant la promesse d'une multitude d'autres à venir le rassure. Et, juste avant de se jeter voracement sur la bouche rieuse de la jeune blonde, il lance un avertissement :

- Ca me convient. Mais ne me force pas à t'appeler « sœurette ».

OOooOOooOO

_**Le couple est-il plausible ? Les descriptions vous ont plu ? Manque-t-il des détails ? Des choses pas claires ? Un passage particulier qui vous a marqué ? Si vous pouviez me dire ce qui vous titille, ce que vous auriez aimé voir, ça ne pourra que m'aider à m'améliorer. Merci.**_


End file.
